The Man with No Eyes
by Mr. KP
Summary: It has been years since Rolento F. Schugerg has been seen or heard. When the company S.I.N announces a world tournament, he finally steps forth from the shadows, eager to increase the size of his army and further his plans of a Utopian nation.


**So now that Rolento has made his way to Street Fighter x Tekken, I thought it's high time we figured out what he's been up to. This is my vision of how it happened. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>A sea of never-ending darkness greeted Nanase as her eyes fluttered open. Disturbed, she attempted to move, but could feel her arms pulled tightly behind her back, something biting into her wrists. She could also feel some sort of rag or cloth jammed tightly between her teeth, muffling her whimpers.<p>

Her fright increasing more and more by the second, she frantically began to shuffle, feeling dirt crunch under her sneakers. She did notice her feet were not bound in any way, but before she could make it to her feet, she felt something push her back down onto the dirt. She grunted as she felt a hand around her head, and suddenly the blackness was gone.

Judging from the lush green forest surrounding her, and the small circle not more than 30 yards away, she could see that she was still near her training area, where she last remembered being. Her family, the Mizukami's, stuck to the northern forests of Okinawa, preferring to stay out of sight of the people. Nanase recalled that she had been reluctantly practicing her bojutsu not far from the family estate, when she suddenly felt sleepy, which more than likely led to her current situation

Once she was sure the sun would not sting her eyes, she opened them, only to let out a gasp when she did. In front of her was a man wearing yellow combat fatigues, his dilated eyes and scarred face as imposing as the holster full of grenades strapped around his chest. He had a somewhat sick smile on his face as he slowly bent down to his knees, going on eye level with Nanase.

"So you're awake. Do as I say; your life depends on it." He sneered, hoisting her up to her feet roughly. He marched her about another ten yards to a clearing that had a stump from a fallen oak tree. He sat her on it, then bent down and bound her feet with a plastic zip tie he had pulled from his belt. Nanase surmised that is what was on her hands as well.

She had about a million questions going through her head, but right now all she could think about was the killer attitude she sensed from this man. It didn't help that when he finished tying her up, he casually slipped a knife from his belt and started twirling it through his gloved hand.

"Alright, now let's get down to business. The mark on your glove there tells me that are of a certain clan...yes?" he asked, pointing with the knife to her arm. He was right; the mark of her clan was on her navy colored glove, so she nodded nervously.

"Good. I have encountered one of your clan before, and am now searching for him, and you will tell me where he is, or else..." he pointed the knife at her at this point, and she got it immediately. She whimpered again, ashamed at her helplessness and terrified at the thought of what this man was capable of.

He reached to his back and swiftly pulled a green and yellow baton from his holster, elegantly twirling it as he walked towards her. She tensed up, worried that he would strike her, but instead of reached with the baton and pulled the rag down from her mouth, the gag falling around her neck.

"Listen, mister, I don't know who it is you're looking for but you really DO NOT wanna mess with our clan! Our clan will-mmmph!"

The man stopped her speech by shoving his baton directly into her mouth, forcing her to bite down on it before it went down her throat. He looked incensed.

"Not. Another. Word." He rasped, gently taking the baton out of her mouth. "Now, the man I am looking for wears an all red uniform, with the symbol from your glove on his chest. He also wears sneakers."

Nanase gasped, as that all rang a very familiar bell. "_Grandmaster Guy-Sama…"_

Guy was the grandmaster of her clan, the Bushinryu. The members of the clan all studied the ancient art of ninjitsu and the other martial arts that surrounded it. Nanase's family, in particular, specialized in Bojutsu, or the bo staff. Unfortunately, her visual reaction gave the man a clue about her knowledge.

"Ah hah, so you do know of him. Tell me, where can I find this man?" he asked, kneeling down to her level again.

Nanase squirmed, hoping that the zip-ties had any give, but she was trapped. She swallowed hard and spoke, "I-I don't know, he travels a lot."

The man ceased her throat, lifting her tiny body up to his height. She began choking and kicking her bound legs, desperately trying to mount an offense of any sort. The man looked amused by her futile efforts.

"I'm getting really impatient here, girl. I need a location, now." He hissed, setting her back down on the stump. Nanase was coughing hard, trying to find her breath as tears streamed from her eyes. She shook her brown bangs from her eyes, desperately trying to come up with something, _anything _satisfy this madman. Suddenly, a name popped into her head.

"I k-know he was looking for this organization…it was called, like, S-shadaloo, or something. Please, that's all I know, just let me go!" she pleaded, hoping that it was an acceptable response. It didn't help that the man's lack of pupils made him almost impossible to read.

He looked like he was deep in thought, before he finally sighed. "Shadaloo. So he's closer than I thought…this is good news." He chuckled, twirling his baton once again. The man knew that Shadaloo was a militant group that was gaining power in Asia and the Middle East, much like Mad Gear had been doing back in America. It only made sense to him that Guy would go after Shadaloo, like the man had predicted.

"Alright, girl, you've been helpful. So helpful, in fact, that I'll let you live." He said as he tossed his knife between her feet, startling her and slicing the zip-ties. He began to walk away when he heard her speak.

"And my hands?" Nanase asked, her hands quickly going numb. The man just chuckled at her question.

"I've given you the ability to go and find the nearest sharp object. I no longer have any time to waste." He jeered, suddenly leaping to the treetops with unimaginable agility. In a flash, he was out of sight, leaving Nanase half bound and worried for Guy.

"_Guy-Sama is the strongest person I know…what could this man possibly want with him?"_


End file.
